Musicians often collaborate in music sessions where each musician is present within a recording studio and a session recording is made. Musicians also collaborate to create session recordings where sub-groups of musicians separately record their portion or tracks of the music recording at the recording studio, and the studio then combines the recordings for form a master recording. Musicians also collaborate in music sessions in less formal environments, such as home studios and garages. With the growth of network connected systems, efforts have been made to provide collaborative music sessions through network connections and the internet. However, these efforts suffer from latency and other network connectivity issues that degrade the experience of the users to an extent that interactive collaboration or a group session cannot effectively be achieved.